ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Asuyu Sakaki
Asuyu Sakaki is the daughter of and . Design 14-years-old Asuyu will be noticeably shorter than the average for that age, and for this reason her uniform will look a little big for her. She had her mother's dark pink hair in an ovoidal shape , with his father's dark green forming a "dome" over her head. She ties a lock on the right side of the head with a red elastic to form a little ponytail, similar to the one Zuzu wears in her adulthood. Just like her brother Yushi, her eyes are of a purple shade in between Yuya's red and Zuzu's blue, with a shape remiscent of both his parents. She usually wears a light blue shirt with red sleeves with a drawing featuring three yellow stars, one of which leaving a red-blue-green trail; cyan skirt, white knee-lenght socks, and light blue sneakers. She always carries with her a silver bracelet (an heart welded to a band), because this way she feels a great and powerful girl like her mother. In a way, it's similar to how Yushi wears an elastic and two clips put in a way to emulate Yuya's goggles. Her is purple with orange blade. Personality Asuyu is a generally childish and cheerful girl. However, when together with her brother, they often argue with each other. She also can be highly competitive, determined to defeat without mercy anyone who challenges her to a Duel, more so if that one is Yushi. She does this to make clear than despite how small and girly she is, she is perfectly able to hold her own against anyone. She loves fairytales and mythology, especially those based about magical animals. This is reflected by the Deck she uses. Etymology Her name is portmanteau of her parent's names, though Yuya's part is pronounced differently. This fact is similar to Yushi's. History Asuyu first appeared in the ZEXAL-centered fic "Together In The End", she is seen as a baby with her parents and her brother Yushi, attending the funeral of and his wife . Relationships Yuya and Zuzu Just like Yushi, she admires his parents, and wishes to be as great as them when she grows up. She's always all fired up to see his parents Dueling, though the fact that they leave Yushi babysitting her annoys her greatly. Yushi Yushi and Asuyu are very close, and sometimes take part in Tag Duels, just like their parents. However, their relationship as similar to the one between the Kastle siblings: they argue very often and annoy each other, leading to frequent Duels between them. Rito, Runo, and Rise Asuyu, again like Yushi, is very friendly with the three children of the other Dimensions' conterparts couples, as she was introduced to them when she was very young, though she's slightly closer to the two girls than her brother. Despite this, the antics displayed by Rise while together with them sometimes annoy her. Deck Asuyu uses a " " Deck, which focuses on with support from , much to the satisfaction of and Rise. She chose this Deck because of her love for tales and myths that talk about magical animals and their tamers. Category:Characters